kingarthurpendragonfandomcom-20200216-history
Aurelius Ambrosius
|Image= |CoatOfArms= |Motto= |Fullname=High King Aurelius Ambrosius |Aliases= |Culture=Cymric |Region=Logres |Class=King |Land=Kingdom Of Logres |Gender=Male |FamilyChar= |Height= |Weight= |Eyes= |Hair= |Born= |Squired= |Knighted= |Married= |Died=480 |Heir=Uther Pendragon (Brother) }} Aurelius Ambrosius was the king of Logres and High King of Britain between 468 and 480 - awarded the title for slaying the evil Vortigern. On his death, his brother Uther Pendragon inherited the title of King of Logres but has been unable to become High King. History and Family Aurelius had no heirs: his brother Uther Pendragon, succeeded him. History 466 Aurelius Ambrosius, son of the former King Constantin and brother of Constans, lands in Hampshire with an army from Brittany. He carries a great banner with a red dragon upon it. All across the land, discontented nobles muster their armies and join him. Vortigern seeks to escape, but his Saxon allies go back home to Kent, and many other allies desert him. After besieging a portion of Vortigern’s army at Carlion, Aurelius Ambrosius marches through the entire island, accepting the submission of those loyal to Vortigern. 468 Aurelius Ambrosius and his army pursue the evil Vortigern and besiege him in his new castle on Mount Snowdon. A battle ensues, at which Vortigern is killed and his army scattered. Aurelius Ambrosius summons the High Council, and they elect him High King. He takes the title of Pendragon (“high dragon” or “head dragon”), derived from his great battle banner. 473 The Saxons, confident of victory, march into the Thames Valley. King Aurelius Ambrosius raises an army to resist, but loses the battle in a major Saxon victory. 477 Another Saxon king, Ælle,lands in southern Britain with a large army and takes over the area. Many of the peasants flee, but others are captured and enslaved. Ælle renames the land South Saxony, or Sussex. Aurelius Ambrosius marches with his army to oppose the foe, who is reinforced at the last moment by the Saxons from Kent. Ambrosius is lucky to escape with his army. The Saxons remain. 478 For years, Aurelius Ambrosius has been building a fleet of ships in the ports of his western lands. In this year, he musters his army and sets sail, sweeping around the southern coast, where he destroys the fleets of the Saxons in Britain. Then he sails to the Continent, destroying all the hostile shipping as he goes. The British army lands in Frisia, doing great damage to the Saxons there, and winning a battle against the barbarians. The Saxons in Britain begin vicious raiding in retaliation. 480 An army of Saxons sails up the Port River into Salisbury. While planning for the battle, Aurelius Ambrosius is poisoned by a false doctor. Despite his illness, Ambrosius marches with Uther against the enemy, whom they meet at Menevia. Ambrosius confronts the foe while Uther takes his army around to the Saxons’ rear and cuts them off from their ships, attacking them with great vigour. It is a great victory for the British, but Ambrosius is killed in the fighting. Category:Characters